Category: Weirdo
by MerryObahan
Summary: Everyone's favorite Reikai Tantei and beloved mutants in a crossover. Promising something at least mildly interesting. K for now.
1. Foreign countries and creatures

Disclaimer: If I owned either or both series, it just wouldn't be the same (which is good I think). I only own any OCs that may pop up (but I want to avoid this even except for baddies).

Author Note: Well, I've seen so many of these crossovers, but I wanted to attempt my own and give it some originality. I hope I can please everyone and make this a very well rounded fic. Read and review, please. And please note, for YYH it is a mix of anime and manga, but I have more experience with the former so I'll be going by that mainly. As for X-Men, I'm on pretty even ground between movie, comic and cartoons, but it's a mix of all with movieverse influences in age and who's where.

--

Once things had finally settled for the gang, things continued on in a calm manner, obviously enough. With Kuwabara in school and Kurama working, the two were the busiest of the group and even Hiei couldn't compare in his position, as there was little chaos in Makai as of late. Even if the three were busy though, they had the lightest load compared to their toushin friend and ally. It wasn't so bad that he still lived with Atsuko and that his and Keiko's relationship was progressing well which made things much brighter, but that didn't mean that working in her parent's ramen shop was entirely pleasant and trying to pick up his education again was a large burden. Things had gotten so bad, he ocassionally went to Kuwabara for help when Kurama couldn't make time. No, Yusuke was not an idiot and Kuwabara was not a genius in particular, but getting caught up after being so far behind needed work.

No rift had developed between the four either. While only one did not reside in Ningenkai, getting to the human world was an easy enough feat and Hiei spent whatever time he wished watching over his perhaps-not-so-unknowing sister and 'hanging out' with the other three. Koenma, now ruler of Reikai, had quite a full plate even but was content that the tantei could find peace. What sad revelations would reach him though.

-

Even with mutant activity on a rise, things were dying down with all the heat and action. Mutants went about their lives rather peacefully and most normal people ignored them and those who acted out were handled by just authorities or quietly 'made aware' by a small group of mutants. Xavier himself was rather pleased that things weren't getting bad at all, but too often now his brow would knit and a plainly concerned expression developed slowly over his features. He was telepathic, not psychic afterall and no master of gut instincts the way Logan was, but he knew a bad feeling when he felt one approaching. He wouldn't bother his students or the X-Men over the issue now, but he continuously pleaded to the powers that be that things would not get out of hand.

'How much will the world endure before everything collapses under itself?' Lids closed heavily and a frown permeated about his lips. Even the figure coming toward his office had caught him off guard with a knock to his door. Such a shame that the matter had him that unaware. He knew then it was no longer so simple. He fixed his expression and looked up slowly, calming himself. "Yes?"

Rogue peeked through his door shyly and smiled tenderly. "Professor, dinner is ready." His smile grew and he nodded quietly. Could she have been aware that he was caught up? She was so bashful about disturbing him, maybe it was that obvious. "I'll be there right away." A fatherly smile broached his lips and earned him an exuberant smile as she left quietly, though her cheer was still felt about the room. The cheer only a young innocent could possess. Perhaps he had overlooked some matters. But now, the more important matter of dinner called out to him and he wheeled himself to the door and out the room, wondering what other realizations would strike him upon reaching his destination.

-

"Damnit, none of this makes sense. What the hell?" Yusuke gave a frustrated glance at the books and papers lying about him and flicked his pencil about them as he leaned back, a hand resting on the floor behind him as support. Kuwabara gave a chuckle and Kurama smiled amused. "Oi, Urameshi, this is supposed to be a time to have fun, not study. Ahou!"(1)

Kuwabara laughed again as he poured himself a drink before promptyly spilling on his lap, a hand meeting the back of his head. "You wanna fight?"

"Haa? You challenging me!?" Kuwabara jumped up quickly with cup and sake still in hand as they glared each other down. Kurama looked on bemused, though his expression showed otherwise. He was however thankful for the coming presence that soon loomed over the two boys. "Hey, knock it off punks. Calm down and don't make a mess of the place." Shizuru gave them both a stern glare on a surprisingly - and may frighteningly? - blank expression. Immediately, Kuwabara backed down like a scared puppy and Yusuke gave a nervous smile and sweat as he backed away. True enough, he would defeat Shizuru going all out, but she was known for laying a beat down onto her opponents. He was sure she was scarier than Keiko even.

Yukina giggled quietly as she approached them from her seat on the couch, diverting her attention from the wild show on the television. "Kazuma-kun, it is a time to have fun you said. Lets all enjoy it properly." She clasped her hands together and gave a cute smile, leaving Kuwabara to go into a full on mode of swooning and agreeing, eagerly waiting on her hand and foot. Kurama turned an exasperated glance to Shizuru who met his gaze with a 'I give up' expression. No hope in her eyes.

"Geez. She gets it curly brows, why don't you go make her a buffet now too?" (2)

Yusuke sneered at Kuwabara with his poking remark before smirking as Kuwabara gave him another grimace. "Is this the thanks I get for helping you study!?" Ouch. Yusuke flinched and pursed his lips. That was a low blow. It wasn't his fault that he had other things that needed tending to while Kuwabara became mister popular on campus. He basically would have had a fan club even just about. Kurama explained what he had seen and how amused he was. Yusuke was shocked before wavering between impressed and stressed.

"Hn. He probably wouldn't be able to pull it off anyway." Every head turned quickly and some expression of shock escaped everyone's lips as their attention turned to the window by the sliding door. Hiei sat perched on the sill with his gaze directed heatedly at the group before turning to look out the window. "Hiei! You can't go scaring people like that, you're creepy enough as it is." Kuwabara waved a fist at him and let the jab to his pride slide, turning back to Yukina. "Just ignore him, Yukina-chan! I would make the largest buffet ever if you requested." She laughed softly in return and the two went about a surprisingly fluffy conversation with a seething fire demon in the corner and two unsettled youkai trying to keep their distance but stay on guard.

"You guys are weird." Shizuru put out her cigarette before going to the door and opening it slowly as Keiko stood with her mouth parted slightly and hand poised to knock. Botan leaned in from behind her and smiled warily. "That was kind of fast Shizuru."

"Yeah, yeah. Just come in already." The two girls entered ready to the join the others with the blue-haired reaper obviously the more giddy of the two.

Tiger eyes watched the scene unfold with a hint of envy sparked in their depths, slowly turning the opposite direction to catch sight of a newcomer. A sneer and a moan stated the disgust toward the new presence. "Hmph, don't act so high and mighty. It's about time we got started, they will get impatient afterall." A handsome man gave a narrowed, disdainful glance at the cat-eyed woman before looking across the way to the building which their targets resided.

"Whatever. You can leave now!" Her hiss was as threatening as the animal she most resembled. His face hadn't changed as he turned swiftly as seemed to disappear in a dimension distorting flash, one movement opening the rift that closed within seconds.

A purring laughter echoed in her throat, not breaching her lips but evident enough. "I'm going to give you the pleasure of being introduced to my first prey."

-

Keen as she was, Jean had mixed feelings about the emotions she tried to pick up from Xavier. She felt that things were off with him and hoped that meant she could pick up something, but he continued to play the master of caution and as usual, unless carefully reading his expression Jean had gotten no where. But she couldn't make a big deal of it in front of everyone, lest they find themselves in a sticky spot. She plastered on a smile she guessed could have been as plastic as his own and went about eating her dinner, glancing about the table before a steady but small smile drifted to her lips. Ororo had a particularly far off gaze tonight, and that left Jean wodnering. At least someone was far from in any sort of a foul mood.

"What's up Red? Daydremaing about me?" Jean nearly blanched at the remark and cast Scott a wary look before turning to Logan. He was so pushy at times. For the most part, she could tell his comments were to push Scott's buttons, but she was glad for the attention. "No, Logan. I was distracted by a passing thought, but nice try anyway." Rogue giggled softly and Ororo turned an amused but cautious look to the apparent 'love' triangle. Although Jean and Scott's love was strong, did it overshadow the dark feelings Logan and Scott had for each other? True enough they could be good comrades, but that did not mean they were buddy-buddy.

The windrider shook her head and smiled at a few others at the table before excusing herself. Jean promptly followed suit and it didn't get by Ororo, though she acted rather indifferent. She headed for the kitchen swiftly but took her time inside and walked out the doors to the living room with purpose. Jean caught up to her in no time and linked her arm when beside her taller friend. "So, time for the evening gossip. What is on your mind Ororo?"

What emotions in her eyes spoke the little trivial things about what the white haired beauty had in mind and the pretty red-head soon began to anticipate and dread their talk.

She lay on her back with glorious, deep red hair laid out about her and hands on her stomach. Ororo had taken to watering her plants before she finally spoke up. "To be honest Jean, I'm pretty jealous. Even if it is to just to irk Scott, you do have the affections of two men directed at you. Though it seems a bit troublesome." Jean responded with a solemn shake of the head and comical expression as she sighed heavily. Ororo laughed shortly and continued on. "I've become bored honestly. I don't necessarily want a mission, but some sort of action would be nice."

Jean jumped up quickly, leaning on her side with wide, starry eyes. "Are we talking romantic action?" A white brow arched and cryptic smile snuck up on full lips. "I didn't say that. Although it brings up a point that I'm worried about. The professor... was he-?"

"Not at dinner tonight? Hm, I couldn't catch a thing, but he was not himself. He wasn't here, but he was aware enough to make sure nobody could read anything too deep if at all." Dazzling, green orbs turning to the plush, regal hued carpeting adorning the attic's flooring. "I wonder what has him so thoughtful. I'm worried Jean. It's so calm but he's so worried. Maybe all this peace is planned. It's just a ploy to get us off our guard for some enemy to sneak up and take us out."

While voicing herself, Storm had allowed her gaze to remain pointed at her plants before finally looking up to Jean and feeling rather surprised. Her expression recovered quick before her lips burst into a mocking grin. "Ororo, that was rather dark don't you think?" Jean was half-laughing while trying to keep a serious expression. Where had that imagination been sleeping and why for so long? No longer able to hold back, she laughed and clutched her side at her friend's reaction before sitting on the edge of her large bed. "My apologies Jean. That was a little out there. But I think we need to stay on guard, or else we're going to get it." She pointed a finger at Jean in a teacher-scolding-student manner and set a grim frown on her lips. Jean looked abashed before breaking out into a grin and both laughed.

"But seriously... maybe we should be-"

'Jean, Ororo, please come to my office immediately.' Charles's voice rang out in both of their heads in a stern, upset manner and they cast each other scared glances. "Oh."

-

Her energy flared quickly and a thick, gas-like substance of varying colors now encompassed her fist. "Well it's not like I'll get in trouble for damages, so might as well make an impressionable entrance!"

It was so minute, but it was there. And entirely unfamiliar to all of those with any ki senses at all. Shizuru's eyes narrowed coolly and Kurama turned a cold glare to the door while Yusuke and Kuwabara looked as though their hairs were on end. Hiei however seemed as though he hadn't a care in the world and hadn't budged.

The rising energy and shock on each one's faces spoke loud enough and even the shielding of defenseless that initiated within time did not mean they would be able to properly approach their situation. The door and part of the wall came bursting in, wood chips and shards flying about in a chaotic manner. Screams echoed in the now too open space and Yusuke and Kuwabara lifted themselves from the girls they had put themselves to protecting. While Keiko's expression read startled and tormented, Yukina's face was one that would be better suited to her brother, though showing a mild amount of bewilderment. Kurama turned from Shizuru and Botan to look to the hole and frowned. A rather youkai-looking female stood where the door should have been with a maniacal though haughty expression on her face. "Hah! You guys are such simpletons, don't waste your time fighting back!"

More energy gathered around her fist and immediately took on a gaseous state as she flew to the middle of the room before jumping back. A line of silver crossed any path she would have chosen and she sent a scowl at Hiei. "Watch it kid, or I'll smash your face in!" Her cockiness was entirely too funny and her attempt at intimidation died down with a glint from his katana.

A smirk and pleased 'hmph' were the only response required of him. The others were not going to butt in.

-

"Professor?" Jean entered quickly with Ororo hot on her heels and both giving him worried looks. "Please you two, sit."

They took seats before him after closing the door and seemed to calm down slightly. "No need to be alarmed, but it seems a situation has come up and I want you two to see to it."

They both nodded and Jean felt something tug at her mind. Was Ororo becoming psychic? Or maybe something in the air had alerted her that trouble was brewing.

"I've had an odd feeling for some time, but just now my senses and an outside force have enlightened me to the cause of this. There's a bit of chaos that has sprung up and needs investigating, but this needs to remain between you two for now." Things shouldn't escalate to become too much for them. The energy signature didn't seem that bad of a threat for both of them together. Jean's telephatic abilities had always been amazing and for some time now, Ororo was quite a force to be reckoned with. If things got bad though, he wouldn't hesitate to send Logan along for the ride.

"Professor, where are we going though?" Ororo clasped her hands and leaned in curiously.

"You may need to pack a bit, but nothing heavy. And you may be fine Ororo, but I suggest brushing up on your Japanese Jean, or find an alternative route." They both seemed to nod slowly for a second before narrowing their eyes and leaning in, their surprise not at all hidden.

"JAPAN!?"

--

So yeah. I don't know what would be best to say, but I do promise the story will get better. I mean action, writing, character development and everything. And things will take place in both countries. Yay. If anything seems too off or out of context, please alert me and I am open to constructive criticism, though no bashing or flaming of any kind. Also, I have pairings and stuff developing in my mind, but anybody have any opinions? I do realize a few people may have been out of character too, but I'll work on it.

1) 'Ahou' is Osakaben for 'idiot'. A real insult for someone from Tokyo to be called that and vice versa for 'baka' and an Osakan.

2) One Piece joke. Yusuke is referring to how Sanji dotes on Nami (women in general) and part of it is the cook allusion. Kuwabara does remind me of Sanji when it comes to Yukina though, which is why I threw it in there.


	2. Lets make a deal

Author Note: After the upload of the last chapter, I realize I had better work on the format better. I'm certainly going to try and make the story look neater. And thank you Hieiko for the review! Yes, they truly don't know what they've gotten themselves into. Well, the girl doesn't, but the guy is capable, smart and cautious. Plenty of action and surprises are in store. And glad you're enjoying things! I hope I can keep it up.

And if anyone is curious about the title, I was going to use 'freaks' because mutants and youkai alike are considered such, but that's already a manga and then weirdo came up and gave me so many more ideas. Lets hope it all works.

------

Even as she sat so patiently waiting for Jean's return and watched Cyclops adjust settings on the Blackbird, Ororo felt as though she was becoming less ecstatic about these events and had even felt lied to. Technically speaking, the professor hadn't at all removed his remark about 'outside force' and hadn't bothered to mention it again though, but that concerned her. What was he talking about it? Would he have said anything if she asked? She began to regret that.

"-Ororo?" She jerked slightly and looked up to meet a typically worried Scott. "Are you alright?" Her brows furrowed and his frown deepened as he eyed her. She hadn't made an attempt to cover her expression, which she was usually quick to do.

A faint smile lit her face and she nodded. "I'm sorry, I was wondering what Jean was packing. She must be bringing her entire wardrobe." Her laugh was quiet but genuine and that surprised him, but he had to share the laugh as well.

"Well, she is your best friend. I'm honestly surprised your bag is so..."

"Little?"

"...Yeah. If you don't my saying. Ororo, you had might as well not bring anything." He shrugged after the statement and his confusion showed through.

She laughed again and held out her hands with a shrug of her shoulders. "Hey guys! We ready to roll?" Jean stepped on board having a fairly hard time lugging her single suitcase. She stopped with evident frustration as she caught sight of Ororo's luggage and looked to her own before looking at her friend.

"What is that!?" Scott and Ororo eyed Jean's bag for some time before staring at her in the most amused manner. "Jean, you do understand we are most likely going to be there for a very short amount of time." With this, Jean crossed her arms and gave Ororo an all knowing smile.

"Ororo, you do realize our plans are almost always botched."

Her friend however, never let her own sly smile die down and simply tilted her head, which left Jean quite curious. But she wasn't about to lose, she'd just let it go.

"I think you need to help me get accustomed to this new language." Jean left Scott to getting her bag, which he did with much complaint, and fell back into her seat aside Storm. The two girls went about merrily while Scott mocked them in a childish fashion and went to flying the Blackbird. He didn't mind taking them and was assured it was all too simple of a matter, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy their girly talk.

"This flight had better be short."

--

Too many blows exchanged back and forth and the fight had barely gone anywhere, figuratively and literally. The mysterious girl had a very upset expression of course, for she wasn't expecting any sort of trouble, but Hiei was just becoming annoyed. He realized he had many chances to finish her at numerous points in time, but he had let them slip. Most likely for the sake of having some real entertainment. But now she was just grating his nerves.

A disgruntled groan from her showed that she was sharing his thoughts to some degree. "What's wrong with you!? Why won't you die!?" Her eyes narrowed and held a bit of insanity that seemed to make everyone else think twice about her.

"Why don't you try hitting me?" The calm with which Hiei spoke would have provoked anyone. She let her grip on herself slip before sprinting at him and shooting her fist forward.

An all too easy dodge for Hiei, but chaos for everyone else. A scream or shout evoked from nearly everyone as her attack exploded and they had to shield themselves. "Seriously Hiei, why don't you just finish it!" Yusuke let his arms down from shielding and gave the youkai a vexed look.

"Hn," was the expected and only response as Hiei settled himself in the 'doorway'. A change of pace as he previously flitted about the Kuwabara residence before this. Kurama was thankful residential areas were usually empty and quiet around this time, but how much longer could they go on before someone came around or even the police got involved.

"You're really pissing me off! You shouldn't be able to fight back!" She had a much agitated expression that didn't at all faze her opponent but the Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were left questioning that comment.

When she was briefed on her purpose, she was aware she would be going against youkai and not mutants, but apparently she overestimated herself and underestimated them. It left for a very confused and angry mutant child. And what with her appearance, the group was most likely certain she was youkai, but their doubts were rising more and more sure.

She went for another lunge at the demon, though hadn't bothered to shoot her energy off and obviously missed, now rolling outside of the destroyed doorway. A loud 'ugh' resounded as she looked about frantically before her gaze landed on Hiei, who stood atop a lamppost all too smoothly.

Her teeth ground against each other and she threw even more powers onto her fist and attempted to shoot at him, though it seemed to explode against a shield of iridescent blue and violet, much to the shock of Hiei and his enemy.

"Hey now, I can't have a romantic midnight stroll if you go taking out the lights." A pretty red head approached the girl with a calm walk and crossed arms, her voice holding a bit of laughter and mocking. "Come now, that was the most lame thing I've ever heard." The red head pouted and the young mutant froze at another presence entering the scene.

She turned her head to catch sight of a tall and unique African American. 'What the hell kind of mutant is she!?' Not that she herself was one to think such. Both had fairly drastic appearances.

Blood red orbs turned from one newcomer to the other before Hiei finally looked back to the cat girl. She was outnumbered and obviously frightened. She took a step back and looked around only to meet a cruel but beautiful emerald gaze. Kurama had her blocked as well.

As she was about to speak, a tear opened up behind her and what seemed reminiscent of the Makai and Ningenkai peeked through, a long arm reached out and pulled her in before closing.

Kurama and Hiei stared on with mild surprise on their faces as Jean went livid and Ororo tilted her head back, a frown on her lips and glare in her eye. She took some few steps forward to where the girl had previously stood and looked around. No sign that a dimensional rip had even appeared. She was ready to direct a comment to Jean before she felt a strong, malevolent aura flowing from the figure still standing on the lamppost.

She shuddered as chills flew up and down her body and she uncrossed her arms. Jean felt it too and gave a concerned gaze to him. No matter what action she seemed to not want to take, she did the smartest thing between the two women, and Ororo was thankful for that. "Wait a minute, please! We're not here to fight you." She stepped forward with her palms open and hands up, giving the youkai and kitsune glances that read surrender.

The gorgeous red head stepped forward and looked to the two Americans. While the one who spoke up had indeed caught his attention, the other one had him most concerned. He knew by her words that the red head is the one that blocked the attack directed at Hiei, but this other woman hadn't done much of anything yet, but her appearance was enough to startle a youkai even. Afterall, he could tell everything about her was natural, but she was not at all from Makai or Reikai.

There was no high power exuding from either of them, but one of them obviously had quite a handle on whatever ability she used and it posed a potential threat. But it was best to be cautious and friendly, seeing as they knew next to nothing.

"I understand. You have good Japanese by the way. What purpose do you serve here?" Kurama crossed his arms behind his back and maintained a distanced expression, though his gaze was intense. Jean looked to Ororo with concern as she let her hands down and pleaded for her friend to answer. Ororo always knew how to answer such questions.

"We're only here to apprehend the threat that was pitted against you guys. It's clearly something unfamiliar to you, but an easy situation for us."

"Did she look like she was going to win?" Obviously, Hiei didn't appreciate the interruption.

Ororo sent a small glare at him before composing herself and adjusting a hand to her hip and leaning her weight to one side. Attitude was beginning to show through. "No, she didn't. But are you at all familiar with what she is or her powers?"

Well, she had them there. True enough, they felt no youkai energy from the cat-like girl and even her abilities had them a little curious. "How much do you know, may I ask?" Kurama's hands found his sides as he gave a quizzical glance to the chocolate-skinned beauty.

"Just enough for now. Her powers allow her to make gases out of energy, as you saw. And I suppose it's combustible?" Ororo gave Jean a questioning glance who nodded in return. "Yes, but what worries me is what pulled her away. It didn't feel like... us." It was obvious she meant mutants, but Kurama and Hiei wouldn't be able to catch that. Ororo nodded and looked at the two before them. They weren't mutants either, she could tell that already. That means they had answers most likely as well. Maybe it was time she drop the cold leader act and start compromising.

With that thought in mind she immediately warmed up and became quite a different person to Kurama and Hiei's notice, as well as Jean's relief and enjoyment. "I understand that we both maybe know a bit more than either is saying, and seeing as we could be allies, I'd like to propose a little... deal?" Kurama turned to Hiei who looked the same as ever, but his skepticism didn't get by him, but he also did not regard it. "That's fine by me, I agree entirely."

He held out his hand and she accepted with her left, shaking before he turned to the doorway and frowned. They couldn't talk in there. Matter of fact, no one should be hanging around. "Please excuse me a second." He walked back to the Kuwabara residence to talk to the others, leaving the three behind on the sidewalk and street. Jean turned from Ororo to Hiei and smiled.

"So, how were you able to fight her?" Her friendly smile was returned with a sneer and not even a 'hn' as he seemed to 'teleport' down to their level and walk toward the house, though not bothering to enter. "Well, that was rude! Hey, is it just me, or did that remind you of Kurt?"

"You mean without the 'bamf' and the German? Yes, quite so." Ororo seemed on the verge of laughter with Jean's statement. But she did feel bad their home was near decimated in the front. "Can you fix that Jean? At least a little?"

The red head laughed and looked on in question. "I'm no carpenter, but I'll see what I can do." Taking a step forward, she'd allow herself to help as much as possible without divulging as much as possible. It was going to be a long day it seemed.

-----

Whoo hoo. Another chapter. Lets hope they keep rolling like this. I hope this one is better too. Things seemed centric around a particular four this time, but I want to give everyone some time in the spotlight, so I guarantee nobody will be left out and more X-Men and others will be joining in.

I also hope everybody was a bit more in character this time. And I promise real action (of all sorts) to come up soon. Please read and review and again, I'm open to constructive criticism.


	3. Super Justice Teams! Collaborate!

Author Note: Well, I started this chapter shortly after the second, but had to stop because of school and what not, but I'm back to work! I'm still working getting a more efficient format for the story, as it's a little hard to read to me. I'm also trying not to rush things, so I think I can attempt an even pace. I have a lot in mind, but still so much in the open. Anyways, on to the next chapter! I hope the story is getting better.

Thank you much for the replies Hieiko and Shadow929! I wanted to have Hiei beat 'er up, but I hope things are better this way. May need her later. And honestly, I don't want them to hold much back from each other, but they may have to. I think they'll say a lot of common stuff, but hold back anything more personal. And thank you much shadow, my main goal here is to keep everyone in-character. The characters are what make a series, so it very well isn't a canon crossover if anyone is out of character.

-----

Well, Jean did something of a good job in helping to fix things up, and the girls agreed to stay behind and report an 'accident' to the police and handle the situation. Meanwhile, the boys were now headed up Genkai's steps with Botan, Jean and Ororo in tow. No one had been introduced at all yet, but there was no tension in the air either. Kuwabara and Botan were equally curious while Hiei was himself and Yusuke contemplative. Jean was the most amusing to observe at this point as she eyed the scenery majestically and Ororo looked on ahead with a far off look and Kurama caught up in his own musings as well. It was apparent who was most concerned or on task here.

As they finally reached the top, Jean was mixed between relief and disappointment. "So long, but everything is so beautiful." Everyone, Ororo included, gave her an amused look before the tantei lead the two to a large room. Genkai sat on the farther end looking expectant. "Oi, baa-chan, we brought some friends." She 'hmph'ed and looked directly at Jean and Ororo. Jean had a slightly intimidated look, realizing this woman was completely human but had great powers about her for her age. Ororo however, looked as though she were staring at the professor. The same calm wisdom stared back at her, but the exception of the snarkiness lying beneath changed that, though she had to remember even the professor could be smart-mouthed.

She bowed humbly and held her head low. "Thank you for humbly welcoming us into your home, Genkai-san." Everyone was surprised with her action and how eloquent her Japanese was. Jean quickly followed suit though and remained as impressive as her friend. "Hmph. You're good kids, aren't you? Get off the floor and come sit. Everyone needs some clarification, right?"

Ororo and Jean looked up, nodding and following the others to the center of the room and sitting in a semi-circle. "Well now, lets proceed with some introductions." Genkai gave an expectant gaze to the foreigners as they turned to each other and Jean nodded. "I'm Grey, Jean. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She nodded in an acknowledging bow and gave a warm smile to everyone and turned to Ororo, who was gazing about apprehensively. "My name is Munroe, Ororo. It's a pleasure." She seemed to take on a 'shy' look as her eyes went to the floor quickly and she gave a small smile laced with the oncomings of a frown. Botan took this opportunity to cheerily introduce herself.

"Well, I'm so glad to be meeting both of you! I'm Botan and I work with them." She gave a wave and bubbly smile that was only matched by her tone. Jean immediately felt looser and knew the warmth flowing from the girl was entirely sincere. What a great person. Ororo wondered what job connections she had to the group to be working with them. It was obvious afterall she wasn't like them in terms of strength and presence. They gave the blue haired, pink-eyed girl warm but curious gazes. She certainly wasn't like anyone present. Not human, mutant, or... whatever else.

"Yo, name's Urameshi, Yusuke." Both green and blue eyes turned to the delinquent looking youth and felt a bit charmed. He wasn't smooth, but had a boyish charisma about him that was 'irresistible'. He quickly reminded Ororo of a younger Remy with more attitude. The slicked back hair and obvious aura he exuded said all that, but his tone and gesturing gave off a sort of cockiness that one wouldn't argue against. He was laid back, but Ororo got the feeling he was in charge here to some extent. The tall, pompadored young man beside him looked pensive before smiling goofily. "I'm Kuwabara, Kazuma. His long time rival." He jerked a thumb to Yusuke and glared at him before smiling at the two. There were mixed but amused feelings there. He gave off the sort of feel Botan did, to a lesser degree was all. He certainly wasn't 'pretty' either, but he seemed to be the type of person you could always feel comfortable around. Both Jean and Ororo registered he was indeed human too, but had an immense energy in him.

They turned their attention to the beautiful red head who agreed with Ororo to talk things out. They already knew he wasn't the leader, but a strategist and repsected tactician and friend. The cool, level-headed one with a beauty that gave you goosebumps. He must've been hit on a lot by men and women alike. Like Yusuke, he seemed to be not human or mutant either. He gave them calm, friendly smiles and bowed his head. "Minamino, Shuichi. But feel free to address me as Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He wasn't going to bother skirting around his name, but he wasn't about to explain it either. They didn't look too confused about it though anyway, and simply nodded while trying to hold back their attraction. Too pretty for his own good.

Lastly, they turned to the black clad, white scarved figure leaning against the wall away from the group. He was silent and creeped them out. His appearance was as awkward as Botan and Ororo's though as well. Spiked black hair but an odd burst of starlike white and fiery red eyes that had a chilling intensity and intimidation. He 'hn'ed before Yusuke and Kurama gave him exasperated looks and Kuwabara glared. "Hiei." Plain and simple. Jean looked torn between amused, weirded out and questioning while Ororo clearly read unimpressed and slightly annoyed. A throat was cleared and everyone turned their head to Genkai. "Everyone here is already familiar with my name. That should be fine for you two for now. Lets move on, shall we? How about you two inform us a little." It was obviously an order rather than a suggestion or implying question, but both easily obliged. It was like addressing the professor for them.

"Well, I suppose I could start by revealing a little about the girl and ourselves. The girl from before has her appearance and powers because of her mutant genes. I don't think Japan has an issue or much known about mutants, last I checked, but in America they're very scorned. It's scary and ridiculous, but real. Her action may be one of scorn against the community but I feel it's something much deeper. I don't know any details surrounding you all so I can't say much." Ororo didn't have much to say, to Jean's surprise. However, she could understand why she'd be hesistant to reveal all to them, considering they knew absolutely nothing so far.

The tantei looked about each other before two pairs of brown and one pink pair of eyes settled on Kurama with goofy grins. He sighed and understood he'd have to be the one to explain anything, for two obvious reasons ; what to withdraw and not, and most held knowledge. He kept a neutral expression when addressing Jean and Ororo and decided to use his best English, considering she went out of her way to use what Japanese she knew. "I suppose the most important information we can give you is surrounding Reikai. It's the afterlife, in which we work for to hold back a number of supernatural problems. It's rare for anyone to know of it, but she may have found an enemy in us because of it." The two nodded before Ororo gave Jean a glance. "Thank you for that, but I have a question. You four don't at all feel human or mutant, so...?" Jean looked apologetic if she had crossed a line, but Ororo looked very curious and expectant.

If they were willing to share more information, then she would gladly relinquish what she could as well. It would be best that way regardless, considering they didn't want trust issues or being landed in a tight spot because of lack of information.

Kurama gave a knowing and slightly appreciative smile. He was fairly surprised they had caught on, but pleased just as well. "Since you asked; Yusuke, Hiei and I are all youkai. In other words, demons from an alternate plane. We can disclose more about that later, if you don't mind. Botan however is a grim reaper." He held a gesturing hand in her direction and was disappointed that the two didn't look more shaken or taken aback. The reactions to that were always the best part. Perhaps they had seen too much to be frightened.

"Kurama, if I may?" He smiled to Ororo and nodded his head. "You say an alternate plane... Well, is this in regard to Earth only? Is it possible that the Makai exists as a plane within this entire galaxy?"

Kurama and Yusuke had 'oh' expressions and looked mildly surprised. It was a good question. Hiei himself had a change in expression even, if only a miniscule one. "It's quite possible I suppose, but perhaps not. The Makai is fairly large, but perhaps exclusive to certain places?" Jean and Ororo nodded with a larger understanding about them and looked as though they were slowly relaxing more. Perhaps they were getting accustomed to everyone's presence and felt the tantei could be trusted? Either way, Kurama was glad for it. They didn't need any problems between future allies.

Noticing the comfort growing between them, save for Hiei who seemed perpetually distant, Jean felt it wise to hold nothing back. "We work to hold back any supernatural forces as well, except some of our ventures are also against mutants on a side opposing our's." She didn't feel like calling them bad guys, because she didn't want have a mental arguement with herself over the world being black and white. "We're called the X-Men. We're an all mutant team under one leader, Professor Xavier." Kurama arched a brow with an inquisitve expression while Kuwabara and Botan were looking highly immersed. "We hope that one day, humans and mutants will be able to live peacefully together." A warm smile grew on her lips, reflection of Xavier's dream and the obstacles it brought them, but the bonds they developed with each other made up for it.

"Hmph. And I suppose youkai and humans will be able to co-exist peacefully as well." Hiei's grim but slowly growing smug expression irked Ororo, but his words stung Jean. Humans getting along peacefully with any other being seemed hopeless, considering they rarely got along between their own races. What a sad world they lived in. "It doesn't matter who or where you are, because there will always be conflict. That we understand, but it counts for each step and each person who accepts and embraces this more and more." Both Jean and Hiei gave Ororo surprised looks, though reading different expressions on inside.

She was always thankful for her friend's wise words. If Jean was action, Ororo was speech; each being able to support and cheer someone on with different ways, and Ororo's words never failed. She took a chance look to everyone else and noted Kurama and Yusuke's looks, hopeful in their own manner but knowing and in agreement all the same. She was fairly amused with Botan's light confusion and Kuwabara's stern agreement - arms crossed and nodding his head figorously. "I think Yukina-chan is beautiful proof of this. Although she's a youkai she's willing to befriend humans, and there are plenty of us who would accept youkai into their hearts." Yusuke gave a cheesy grin and chuckled, although Jean's heart ached slightly at Kurama's eyes. Only a shell of composed serenity was visible, but she could pick up emotions in a way others couldn't, and the ones he was not able to hide from her only lead her to believe that it was a hopeless dream for him. It figures youkai would be less accepted than mutants though, seeing as mutants are simply a 'superior human', to relatively quote Magneto.

As much as she wanted to say more, Ororo lightly tapped her shoulder, drawing her attention quickly. "What's up?"

"I believe we should call the Professor and tell him all is well - for now. More importantly, we need to figure out a game plan." A light 'hum' was her confirmation as she went on to look quite thoughtful. Ororo giggled slightly, which roused Jean once again. "What is it?" She questioned her friend with a drawn brow and confused frown. "It's just... you look so serious is all. I'm sorry, it's really not funny, is it?" "No! It isn't!" Jean's fists met her hips as she pouted and seemed to be ready to throw a hissy fit, while Ororo tried to look abashed and hide her amusement. She looked away, gaze taking in the flooring as the lighter group of the tantei laughed quietly at the two.

Jean's gaze rose from her friend as she looked at all of them, not bothering to hide her reaction - which hadn't changed. Yusuke and Kuwabara broke out into chuckles and looked away. "Ahah, I'm sorry. Won't you excuse them? Terribly rude, aren't they?" Botan held out her hands in a pleading manner and gave Jean an empathetic smile. She often went through about the same with those two - only Keiko and Yukina could do something with them. Well, Shizuru too, but not many could argue with her. That seemed to have calmed the red head and she nodded with a sheepish though fussy frown. Ororo's wide smile was the only thing from preventing her from laughing. She wasn't always so giggly, nor was Jean usually this prone to being thrown off, but when they did get like this, it was obviously amusing.

"I don't mean to take away from your fun, Munroe-san... Yusuke, Kuwabara, but you mentioned contacting Xavier-san, and working out a gameplan? Before that, I would like to bring this up. Considering that girl was pulled at such a convenient moment, it's highly possible we were being watched. I believe they'll target us again soon enough, unless they're aware as to who you guys are and will target the X-Men."

Kurama's words were quite heeded, as the two eyed each other with angst drawing in. They really didn't need Phoenix-knows-who attacking the mansion, but it wouldn't be so bad if they were attacked again. "Do you think they're watching now?" Jean looked to Kurama curiously. "It's quite possible, though I doubt it. I'm sure they know we're on guard now, so it's not like there will be a convenient time to attack, which would take away a likely purpose for watching us." Jean nodded and Ororo's eyes narrowed cautiously. She was certain he was right, but that also meant that they were now either plotting, or taking in what had happened. Perhaps they were attempting to test the group? So many possibilities.

"For now, I think it wise to fill in your friends and check in with them. We can always talk more after or later on." The two women nodded and Jean gave Ororo a smile and walked out of the room. Seems telepathic communication was the way to go. "Oi, Ororo-san," blue eyes lit up as Ororo turned to Yusuke. "Yes?"

"You said that chick's appearance was because she's a mutant? Does that count for you too?" Ah, that was a good question. One would think so and she was certain many had assumed such over the years. "Actually, it is not. My eyes and hair are inherited from my mother's side of the family." "Ehhh?" Kuwabara and Yusuke both stared wide-eyed looking shocked yet impressed. She smiled shyly though it was a smile that was akin to amusement at a mystified child. Kurama gave them the same sort of expression, while Botan looked quite taken. "Sugoi, and it suits you so perfectly. You have a wonderful complexion if I may add." Ororo smiled, chuckingly quietly into her hand. It wasn't like she didn't get compliments, but they had more run-ins with overbearing enemies than people who saw them as allies, and thus most compliments weren't taken completely as kind praising. It was a nice feeling to be told something good about yourself in such a humble atmosphere, even if there was a potential threat possibly looming nearby.

-----

I'm a cheater of the worst kind! I have a slight case of writer's block so I'm stopping here, hopefully til tomorrow only. Going through the first two chs., I realized how many errors I have, so I hope I can fix them later and that from here on out there are less. And as it is, I made things slightly easier for myself in taking some liberties, but feel I can back myself up. By the by, about Makai, is it an Japan/Earth only plane? Is Reikai? And yeah, the two sides do have a bit more explaining to do to each other, some general and most personal.

I also have some fun character plans. Shounen-ai (bordering and possible yaoi), much? But it's not a pairing that people would expect or that YYH is most popular for. But romance isn't going to be touched upon in a strong manner yet, so I won't say anything about pairings til the time arises.

And again, sorry it took so long. While school isn't plaguing, family or my own personal distress is, but things feel calm now so I'm going to try and write as much as I can. I'll even start ch. 4 now. I hope everyone is enjoying it and any criticism, suggestions and questions are pure love. [Ugh, I had this all nicely spaced out and when I uploaded it, it was a monster! Why?


End file.
